


Deux ex machina

by Mattinovas



Series: 一个奇怪的脑洞 [1]
Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattinovas/pseuds/Mattinovas
Summary: 车厢谈话+音乐鉴赏
Relationships: Simon Jackson | Xenon/Colin Neumann Jr. | ConneR
Series: 一个奇怪的脑洞 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832764
Kudos: 2





	Deux ex machina

**Author's Note:**

> 存档
> 
> 菜鸡光速摸鱼。  
> 魔改剧情和时间线，私设加起来可绕地球三圈半。  
> 抄了很多原剧情对话，会在最后说明是哪几个文档的。  
> 有个奇怪的脑洞，虽然估计我写不清楚。  
> 有bug而且应该很多，可能还有错字病句，请不要细究。
> 
> 请无论如何，务必，慎重决定是否阅读。

Simon有很多疑问。

最大的一个当属“为什么Colin Neumann Jr.入侵A.R.C.熟练得像是在他家后院散步”。他们在出来的路上走的都是Simon在管理局工作多年也不知道其存在的通道，而且走得不慌不忙，比起越狱更像在A.R.C.总部半日游。在路上甚至指着某个方向跟他说，那边是Library哦，你去过吗，活脱脱一个导游的样子。

他想不明白。Colin不应知道A.R.C.总部的构造，不应该知道他所在的位置，也不应当有通往他所在的房间的权限。这些都理应是级别极高的机密，他非常清楚A.R.C.的网络系统不是纸糊的，从外部侵入、或是用Colin自己在管理局的员工账号加上一些技术手段去窃取这些资料，都一定会留下至少一点痕迹而被发现并且追踪到。

但他猜就算问出口了那个人也不会回答，于是只能藏在心里。

作为当事人之一的音乐家放松自如得完全不像是刚刚非法侵入完A.R.C.的监狱，并且带走一个被怀疑是AEsir的犯罪嫌疑人，而只是在Simon家里的沙发上随意地调试着手里的小提琴，准备随时来一曲。他注意到Simon的视线，随口发问：“有什么想听的曲子吗？”

Simon走到他对面坐下，“你真是有够悠闲。”

音乐家耸耸肩，把小提琴架在颈边试着拉了两下，为这把从货柜里扒拉出来的破琴糟糕的音色皱了皱眉头。“习惯了，反正A.R.C.一直都对我关注得不得了，也不差这几天。”

“容我提醒一下，我现在可是有操纵AEsir嫌疑的逃犯。” Simon开始怀疑眼前这个犯罪分子恐怕还有很多他没能在管理局服务器里查到的光辉历史。毕竟一般人可不会进管理局的监狱里捞走一个重犯之后还这么镇定自若地摆弄自己那点小爱好。

“不要担心，A.R.C.对我的兴趣比对AEsir要大得多。”他心不在焉地说完，拉了一小段琴。Simon有印象，是在Node13里发掘出来的某位音乐家的作品。“像鼻涕一样，这琴比想象中的还次。”音乐家的语气、措辞和表情都露骨地表现出了嫌弃。你怎么知道它次不次，小提琴在Node13挖出来才多久。Simon想道，但忍住了吐槽。然后又听到音乐家自顾自地又把它架在颈边，说道：“不过闲着也是闲着，作为杀时间的东西来说也还能忍。”

Simon选取了最大的槽点来延续对话：“你未免太看得起自己。”

“是不是我太看得起自己可得问A.R.C.。”Colin又露出了他那个有点高深莫测又有点嘲讽的经典笑容，低着头继续调整刚刚发现的一些有点细微走音的弦。

感觉到接着跟这个人胡搅蛮缠下去没有任何作用，Simon决定单刀直入。“差不多该说明一下你的计划了吧？”本来他已经做好了要在被浑水摸鱼岔开话题之后强硬地追问的准备，没想到对面突然变得坦诚起来，从自家在Node13的历史开始说起，从头到尾详细讲了一遍他所知道的一切。“确实，这样就能够把所有事情都关联起来了。”他又补了一句，“如果你说的都是真的。”

“编这么大的谎？感觉好像应该对于你对我作为诈欺师的业务能力的信任感到荣幸。”Colin依然把表情维持得滴水不漏。“不过没关系，在你亲自找出真相验证真伪之前，你们只能按我的意思行动。反正如果察觉不对劲的话，你们可以随时退出。”

“我们？”

Colin笑了两声，“刚刚你和MissPauline的话我听到咯，‘搭档’？”

“……没想到你还有听墙角的习惯。”然而直白的控诉没能让对面产生一丝一毫偷听之后被拆穿的愧疚感，反而开始扮演起过来人知心哥哥。“给你个忠告吧，诚实面对自己的感情比较好哦。”

“我和她早就结束了。”——他倒是想这么说，但是这么说好像就有点被Colin绕进去的感觉，于是他选择了反击：“我的感情是我的事，你关心你自己吧。”

“我没有这种无聊的烦恼呢。”不得不说Colin的业务水平确实很过硬，如果不是Simon刚刚看到了，怕是都要被他毫无破绽的表情和无情的犯罪机器一样的回答蒙骗过去：“哦？是吗？那刚刚照片里的人是谁？你看得都入迷了。”

“一个以前认识的人。”

意料之内的回答，Simon想。他其实见过那张照片，在Colin散在书房地上的某本书里，或许是某次阅读之后顺手就当成了书签。照片看起来有些年头了，他猜想是Colin年轻时某段让他念念不忘的感情的纪念。

“随便，反正我对你的过去不感兴趣。”他最后说。

“对前同居对象兼把你从A.R.C.的魔爪里救出来的恩人来说，真是有够无情。”Colin回答。

Simon决定不再理会他的插科打诨，“那你到了Node13之后有什么安排？”

“先进行一些历史考察、完成一些以前没完成的研究吧，翻翻我以前的记录发现还挺多关于Node13的项目没有完成的。”

“看来你的‘研究’有够多，连自己做完没有都不记得了。”Simon特意加重了“研究”两个字。Colin有一搭没一搭地调试琴弦的手顿了顿，但随后也只是笑了一下，没有回答。“别忘了你的右手和右眼，不是每次都刚好有探勘队路过的。[1]世上没那么多巧合和奇迹。”

Colin知道他在说什么。

听勘探队的人说，他们找到Colin的时候，他的伤太过严重，几乎是面目全非。现场太黑了看不清周围，但现场的血腥味浓烈得熏吐了好几个队员，照明只能看清一小块地方，可到处都是血，（“感觉只要用点鲁米诺到处都能照得透亮”，这是其中一个队员的描述。）他们都以为他已经失血过多，但送院之后竟然没有因为失血造成太大问题，确实算是个奇迹。失控的建造者有可能还躲在废墟里，所以队员也不敢久留，紧急包扎之后就把他带出了那里，出去之后再确认他的身份。但他的芯片id扫了几次都没能扫到，最后还是中枢系统奇迹一样识别出他那张血肉模糊的脸才对应出资料。而后来即使经过整形科的多次努力，恢复后也确实和以前不太一样了。

“这倒是真的，哪有那么多巧合和奇迹。”Colin自嘲似地笑了一声。“但别担心我，我的运气一向很好。”他又漫不经心地拉了两下琴听音准，“我猜是因为连神都站在我这边呢。”

“神？我还以为你这样的死理性派不信这个。”

“或许和人们想象中的不一样，但在现在这个世道下确实有。”

Simon想起那位远古的科学家兼神学家牛顿。

从旧货箱里掏出来的小提琴音调跑得可能确实有点严重，调音实在费劲。调了这么久，从Colin的表情来看，现在终于算是能听了。然后他又拉了一段琴。

和之前缠绵温婉的曲风不同，这是一首急促的曲子。因为长年缺乏保养（也可能有琴本身的问题）而并不那么尽如人意的音色和略微跑调没能掩盖住它的气势。就像是在一片紧迫、混乱、不可调和的冲突里面，某种不可抗拒的崇高力量降临，扭转命运，将一切推向某个无法抗拒的终局。

小提琴手拉完最后一个音，狭小空间里仿佛还漂浮着凛冽的残响。

是他作的曲子。Simon想，他在书房里听到过客厅的声响，作为音乐人总是对乐曲比较敏感，更何况他见证着这首曲子的诞生。

“这是给你的小提示。”小提琴手说。

“什么奇怪的密码学吗？”

Colin被逗乐了：“倒没有那么难。”

“‘Deus ex machina’。”他说了一个不知是什么语言的词组。“这是我一个很久以前认识的人给这首曲子起的名字。如果有一天你见到了她，事情或许就差不多结束了。”

“她叫Vanessa。”

————————————————————————————

注：

Deus ex machina：god from the machine，指古希腊戏剧中，当剧情陷入胶着，困境难以解决时，突然出现拥有强大力量的神将难题解决，令故事得以收拾。（摘自百度百科）

所有文档来自ConneR包。

主体部分的对话和互动来自Cam_Port33_702_11_10

[1]来自Audio_Garion’s_702_11_20

都有大量魔改。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 前段时间突然收到一个给outlaw的评论，没想到时隔多年还能被考古，非常感动，腾了腾手机内存把游戏又下回来了。
> 
> 这篇依然没有在谈恋爱的样子。其实突发奇想就打开word文档写了，也没想太多。光速搞出来的东西我都不敢回头读。感觉凭我应该是讲不清楚原本的想法了，自己解释脑洞感觉好傻，将就着当个没头没尾没意义的段子看吧。
> 
> 对曲子的描述就是瞎写的，我对音乐鉴赏是真的一窍不通，西方交响乐鉴赏的公选都没抢到，好恨。
> 
> Deus ex machina真的好听，我永远喜欢Conner老师。
> 
> 感谢阅读，也感谢各位看了我这么多废话。


End file.
